Knitting needle systems consisting of two knitting needles joined by a flexible cable are generally referred to as circular knitting needles. Circular knitting needles provide users with the ability to knit flat or in the round without incorporating seams. While knitting flat pieces, circular knitting needles provide for more even distribution of fabric and improved ergonomics for users. When used for knitting in the round, circular knitting needles remove the need to continually switch from one needle to the next, eliminate the possibility of stitches falling off the back end of needles, and allow for construction of certain garments to be streamlined. Further information regarding circular knitting needles is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 1,286,125.
Circular knitting needles with interchangeable cables and/or needles are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,680,947, 4,494,387, and 3,384,220 describe circular knitting needles in which the cables are joined to the needles by threaded connectors.
One disadvantage of many interchangeable circular knitting needle systems is that connectors for components of such systems often may become partially or fully disconnected during the knitting process through the movement of the knitting needles and resulting vibrations. As a result of such a disconnection, stitches may become snagged on the connector or stitches may fall off the needles.
In light of these problems, there exists an opportunity for an improved circular knitting needle system with a connector that will consistently and reliably maintain a connection between a knitting needle and an associated flexible cable. The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the traditional interchangeable circular knitting needle systems described above.